The UK Brothers Chronicles
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Even as children, teenagers, or adults, they will always be brothers. Which is sometimes irritating for England


**The UK Brothers' Chronicles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**

* * *

**Title: Between Brothers**  
**Characters: England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales**  
**Challenge: 14: Family**  
**Bonus Words: quiet, loud**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: The boys loved being bullies.**

England sat on his bed with his palm resting on the curve of his jaw. The boy was trying to tune out his brothers because they could be so cruel with him.

Scotland, the loudest of them all, would insult him and would think he was the funniest, but England hated him so much. Northern Ireland seemed like a tag-along to England because he loved to take Scotland's side. Always. England wanted to be quiet and menacing so he could punch his poser ass and show him his irritation. But he was the youngest and the weakest and couldn't seem to look threatening enough for them to fear him. The only one that was kind was Wales, when he wasn't bullying him with the other two. He didn't hate him _that _much.

Scotland threw him paper balls from across the room. "Try dodging them, lad! It's really simple; just duck."

Northern Ireland laughed. "Even if he ducks, he won't be able to avoid them, Scottie; he's short and dumb in all its entirety!"

Wales held a paper ball in his hand. "He is short, but don't you think the paper balls have a say-in on this?"

The older two looked at him quizzically. "You know? What if they don't want to be thrown, just like mint bunnies don't want to be swiped?"

Scotland smirked. "Lad, you're comparing two very different things."

"Mate, still."

'Wankers', England thought. 'One of these days, you'll see how different I can really be.'

For now, he just hoped his brothers would fall asleep before he did. He didn't want to wake up in an unknown place like last time.

* * *

**Title: Crowned King**  
**Characters: England, Scotland  
Challenge: 14: Family**  
**Bonus Words: quiet**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: When it came down to representing a unification, the best had to be chosen. **

Scotland and England would never forget 1707.

Their hatred was more than enough for them to want to kill each other, and the taunting disputes never seized to exist.

However, the greatest insult to Scotland was that of the Queen.

A letter was sent to him from the queen to meet her the following day for a very important announcement, which involved the prestige of both England and him.

He knew it was good news for him. He loved prestige and if he got some over England, he would definitely see to it that he would not miss out.

England got the same letter and began to think about how much time it would take up because he had to get back to his colonies. He was busy and barely had time to himself, but he would clear his schedule for the following day's events.

The queen arrived quietly, her bodyguards encircling her surroundings as they all walked in a steady pace. There was a crown in their possession and the boys' attention was drawn to it. The queen explained why she had asked them to come and surprised them with announcing they would be unified.

England's mind crashed for a minute. 'Unified with _HIM_?' Scotland smirked.

However, the reverse occurred when the queen addend a detail.

"You are unified as of today, but England will be representing us as Great Britain."

Scotland's jaw dropped. "Excuse me, your majesty, but don't you think that as the older brother, _I _should represent?"

"No, Scotland," the queen answered. "England has done a lot more in terms of merit, which is why I decided on him."

"I will make sure to be the best representative I can be, your majesty," England said.

And from then on, he was known as Great Britain. And his brother had no choice but to accept.

* * *

**Title: The Sun Has Set **  
**Characters: The UK brothers  
Challenge: 14: Family**  
**Bonus Words: quiet, loud**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: After WW2, the British Empire could be no more. **

England walked ahead of his brothers, trying to concentrate on his wounds. He hoped they could be quiet so he could heal because fighting a world war was not easy. However, Scotland and Northern Ireland were quite loud and kept complaining about the news.

"You idiot, how could you let this happen?" Northern Ireland questioned.

"You done it now, England. If I had been in charge, this would have never happened. But no, the queen put you in charge, and what do you do? You let everything go to hell!" Scotland yelled, not no mercy with his comments.

"Scotland, try fighting a war with such great magnitude," England mumbled.

"But that's no excuse for you to lose the colonies!"

"Yeah! Don't tell me the Empire's done now?!" Ireland kept questioning.

"Boys, tone it down," Wales ordered. "You're arguing over an unavoidable situation."

"Yeah, but the dolt could have avoided it…" Scotland continued.

England stopped walking to massage his aching shoulders. Germany had certainly made sure to fuck him up.

"…And you know what, lad? I bet the world is laughing now. What do you make of that, huh, '_Britain'_?" He finished by poking England on his shoulders, which caused the younger nation to jump with a jolt of pain.

"Thank you for worrying about my health!" he exploded. "You are the kindest brothers I could ever ask for!"

Scotland and Northern Ireland were taken aback by his sudden outburst of sarcasm.

"You should know I'm recovering slowly," England said. "It's nothing really; Great Britain's just financially fucked. So if you're worried about your prestige, there it is."

Wales gave him a sympathetic look. "No, chap, we're not fucked. We're—"

"Forget it, Wales." England looked at them with expressionless eyes. "The sun has finally set on the British Empire."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I love the UK brothers because of what I've heard around the fandom that they are terrible with Britain and treat him like shit, so I wanted some fics with them because they look like a...terrible family, I guess? Forgive me if my facts are wrong! I did research the unification of Great Britain and it is 1707 and all that whatnot. Also, the thing about WW2, that's like according to my government professor, and indirectly, Eddie Izzard. The part about Britain being financially fucked and stuff. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I love Britain to death and wanted some torture for him, and some smugness in the 2nd fic. XD R/R, please. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


End file.
